Vendredi 17 Décembre 2010 - OS
by Chabrolle98
Summary: Jack était fout de rage et avait provoqué une tempête assez dangereuse qui avait risqué la vie d'une jeune fille de 12 ans. Et lorsque que celui ci avait compris qu'elle n'était pas dans sa forme, il se doute alors de la santé de cette inconnue.


**OS n°1 : Vendredi 17 Décembre 2010**

**Vendredi 17 Décembre 2010**

_**Inspiré d'une histoire vraie ...**_

***Narrateur Jack***

J'en ai des fois assez que personne ne me voit, ça fait plus de 300 ans qu'on ne croit pas en mon existence, chaque jour j'essaie mais aucun ne me voit, aucun !

Je me suis dirigé quelque part au nord de la France, j'ai provoqué une tempête de neige et en exprimant ma colère je l'ai rendue plus violente. Et je me suis posé sur un arbre duquel et je voyais pleins d'enfants qui avaient l'air d'avoir 10 – 14 ans. Mais il y avait des adultes qui patientaient et qui surveillaient.

Le temps passait et les gens commençaient déjà à rentrer chez eux avec cette tempête, puis mon regard s'est posé d'un coup sur cette jeune fille qui pleurait et qui tremblait.

***Fin du Narrateur Jack***

***Narrateur Inconnu***

Comment ça se fait qu'il neige de plus en plus fort, j'ai les jambes qui flageolent et mon sang a du mal à circuler. Je suis gelée, j'ai mal au cœur et à la tête, j'ai beau tenter de me réchauffer mais c'est impossible. Mes parents sont en retard et il ne reste plus beaucoup d'élèves.

15 minutes plus tard :

Tut !

Je levai ma capuche qui me gâchait la vue et je vis la voiture de mes parents. J'avançais vers le véhicule mais mes chevilles avaient du mal à bouger, ma vue commençait déjà à se troubler. Dés que j'ouvris la portière de la voiture, je vis mon père était énervé et ma mère qui essayait de le calmer. Puis quand je l'ai refermé, j'avais mal partout et j'avais beau me réchauffer, toujours rien.

***Fin du Narrateur Inconnu***

***Narrateur Jack***

Depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans le véhicule, je l'observe, bon sang mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, il faut que je la surveille.

Quand la voiture s'est arrêtée, j'étais devant une magnifique maison avec un grand jardin, je l'ai vue rentrer à l'intérieur avec ses parents. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle ni quel âge elle a mais c'est sûr, qu'elle a 10 – 12 ans.

Durant plus d'une heure, j'ai fait le tour du jardin avant de me poser sur le toit pour regarder le ciel en espérant que cette fille soit bien au chaud.

***Fin du Narrateur Jack***

***Narrateur Inconnu***

Le lendemain :

J'ai passé la soirée au lit, bien sûre j'ai mangé, mais ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, je n'ai même pas osé demander un cachet, ma gorge me brûlait et mon sang avait du mal à circuler au niveau de mes jambes. Ma mère m'a appelé ce matin mais je n'avais pas la possibilité de bouger. Ma sœur est venue me voir et a remarqué que je n'étais pas en grande forme, puis elle est parti chercher ma mère.

Après que ma mère m'a demandé si j'allais bien, elle m'a dis qu'il fallait que je sois plus au chaud. Alors on m'a mise devant la cheminé, allongée dans le canapé (Nda : Et à l'époque et même aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de canapé … Génial), j 'avais carrément deux couvertures et un gant sur mon front.

***Fin du Narrateur Inconnu***

***Narrateur Jack***

Je ne voulais pas partir d'ici, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle, si ça devenait grave tout serait de ma faute, j'ai déjà vu des personnes mourir à cause du froid depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'étang.

(Nda : Ou au lac.

Jack : On s'en fou c'est pareil !)

Ça me fait tellement du mal de voir que le froid de l'hiver peut devenir dangereux pour les humains, en gros je suis un criminel … Non je ne veux plus l'être j'en ai marre !

J'ai lancé une attaque de gèle sur un arbre du jardin, j'ai balancé mon bâton dans un coin puis je me suis laissé tombé dans la neige … Tout me fait chiez chez moi !

(Nda : Jack t'es vraiment mal poli ù_ù

Jack : Bah quoi c'est vrai !)

***Fin du Narrateur Jack***

***Narrateur Inconnu***

Une semaine et demi plus tard :

Les jours devenaient de plus en plus durs, ma fièvre était tenace et c'était impossible à guérir. Ma mère pleurait dans son coin et disait sans arrêt « On n'y arrivera jamais, c'est foutu … on va la perdre .» et ma sœur la consolait.

À Noël, j'ai tiré une vrai tête d'enterrement, le repas était fade et l'ambiance était ennuyante, quand aux cadeaux … je n'ai rien eu à part des chocolats mais ça ce n'est pas comme un cadeau.

Quelques jours plus tard, je passais mes journées au lit, ma fièvre me faisait atrocement mal et je pleurais sans arrêt.

Pendant une nuit de pleine lune, je me suis levée de mon lit et je me suis assise sur mon bureau pour regarder la Lune. Je murmurais alors : « Si seulement j'étais guérie de ça, ma famille s'inquiète, mon sang ne circulera plus et mon cœur arrêtera de battre. Et tout sera fini … J'aimerais continuer ma vie et voir mon avenir. Je souhaite poursuivre cette aventure ... Tout le monde a besoin de moi, j'ai envie de réaliser mes propres rêves … Je sais que je parle à un astre mais j'en ai aucune idée si toi ou Dieu m'écoute … Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne suis pas faite pour ça … ». J'ai regardé la Lune et je suis reparti me coucher.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée de bonne humeur, ma tête me faisait moins mal et j'arrivais à tenir debout. Quand ma mère est venue me voir, elle a pleuré de joie, ma fièvre est très vite tombée, de 40°C à 37,8°C : ma température normale est de 36,4°C donc dans pas longtemps je serai enfin guérie.

***Fin du Narrateur Inconnu***

***Narrateur Jack***

Les journées passèrent et mon inquiétude pour elle restait toujours là. J'en ai finalement profité pour faire tomber doucement la neige, et surtout éviter le moindre incident.

Il y a eu des moments où j'ai vu sa mère pleurer dans les bras de la grande sœur, elle aussi s'inquiétait.

Le jour de la pleine lune, j'ai essayé de convaincre l'Homme de la Lune de la guérir mais il ne m'a pas répondu comme toujours.

***Fin du Narrateur Jack***

***Narrateur Externe***

L'adolescente était enfin guéri de sa fièvre, la joie de vivre était finalement revenu.

Durant l'après-midi, la neige tombait calmement et le vent soufflait moins fort, l'esprit de l'hiver se posa sur la branche d'un arbre et il regarda la splendeur du jardin enneigé.

L'adolescente sortit de la maison, habillée chaudement, elle se balada dans le jardin et elle admira la tombée des flocons. Puis l'esprit la remarqua, il ne bougea pas d'un cil et il l'a regarda.

D'un coup, la jeune fille croisa le regard de la légende, pas un mot ni un soupir, seuls les flocons qui tombaient. Ils sont restés comme ça pendant quelques minutes.

- Alice ! Tu viens ! Le pain-d'épice est prêt ! , cria la grande sœur à l'une des fenêtres de la maison.

- J'arrive ! , dit-elle

Elle regardait toujours l'esprit et celui-ci parti en volant, les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de faire et elle retourna alors chez elle.

Quatre ans plus tard :

Une fille âgée de 16 ans se baladait pas loin d'un étang gelé, des larmes coulaient de ses joues et ses cheveux étaient plein de flocons de neige. La neige tombait doucement et atterrissait au sol.

Un garçon aux cheveux blancs, portant un sweat bleu et un pantalon marron, était installé sur la branche d'un arbre qui se situait juste à côté de l'étang, les yeux clos et son bâton dans une main et l'autre dans la poche de son gilet.

Un craquement de bois le réveilla et il remarqua cette fille qui regardait l'étang. Il sembla que son visage lui était très familier et qu'elle ressemblait à la petite fille qui est restée une semaine et demie dans une fièvre affreuse dont il était devenu le responsable.

Elle posa un pied sur l'étang gelé et puis un autre, l'esprit l'observa avec crainte et attendit alors la moindre fissure. Elle s'avança et arriva alors au milieu de l'étang, une petite fissure apparut sous ses pieds.

- Non ne fais pas ça s'il-te-plaît, dit l'esprit en atterrissant sur l'étang

La fille releva son visage et écarquilla les yeux

- C'est toi … le garçon qui se trouvait dans mon jardin i ans de cela ?, demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

- Oui …

Elle baissa la tête et lui murmura : «Va t-en ». Celui ci s'étonna et remarqua alors que la fissure s'agrandissait, elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours et mourir dans l'eau glacé. Il posa son bâton au sol et fonça vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la fissure se referma grâce aux pouvoirs de l'esprit. Elle resta interloquée par son geste et durant quelques secondes elle réfugia son visage dans le cou de l'esprit. Il ressentit la douce chaleur de la jeune fille mais aussi son frisson, elle ne sentait presque plus la froideur de l'hiver.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, dit-il avec tristesse.

- Jack ce n'est pas de ta faute …, dit-elle d'une voix faible. (Nda : Extrait de mon poème «_Je me souviens ..._» ;) )

Elle releva alors la tête et ils se regardèrent, leurs visages étaient proche l'un et l'autre . Ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois.

**THE END**

**(****Nda :**** Musique de fin : « Winter Fields » de Bat For Lashes)**

* * *

><p>Ça y est je l'ai enfin terminé !<p>

I mois de cela j'avais publié le résumé et maintenant l'OS !

Enfin un truc de fait ! Au début j'ai eu quand même du mal à l'écrire et d'un coup jeudi j'ai eu une patate d'inspiration que je l'ai terminé pendant mes heures de TP en Gestion et mes cours de Droit … Eh oui ù_ù j'avoue je fais un truc en cas d' ennuie générale et ça m'a fait du bien de le terminer ! Bref à vos avis ! ;P


End file.
